I Do Think You Fit This Shoe
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Harry and Hermione grow closer as Ron drifts away from them, and it comes to a head in the Prefect's bathroom.


Request fic I wrote forever go on my old account, reposted here. Sequel to previous Ron/Ginny fic, but reading that one isn't necessary for this.

For Harry, the last few weeks had been incredibly awkward. After witnessing Ron and Ginny shagging in the common room one night, he and Hermione had gone to great lengths to avoid the Weasleys, not that it mattered; all the two ever really wanted was to sneak off and go at it like horny rabbits. As a result, Harry and Hermione spent more time studying together and hanging out with the others more frequently. Luna and Neville seemed to rotate out as the third member of the trio most often, Hermione made peace with Lavender after the accusations of an affair with Ron, and Hagrid was delighted to see them as frequently as he used to.

The stranger part, though, was how things changed not in regard to Ron and Ginny, but in regard to him and Hermione. Ever since Ron and Ginny left the picture, friends but also people they had a fair degree of sexual tension with, he found that Hermione seemed a lot closer to him, a lot more affectionate. One cold night coming back from Hagrid's cabin, she leaned against him for warmth as they walked, her arms wrapped around one of his and her head against his shoulder. She seemed to vie for his attention in different ways than normal, getting more physical with him. The strange thing was, he felt the same way. So many times he wanted to pull her close and just hold her, to run his hand through her messy brown hair and kiss those soft lips again and again. In fact, the entire week he had one thing on his mind, not tests or homework, but whether or not to come clean to Hermione, since it was clear she was seeing him differently as well.

It was a Friday, and after some time working out the next practice's training regimen, he decided he had to confess to Hermione. A quick glance across the common room revealed Hermione certainly wasn't there, and Luna had been slammed with too much homework for the weekend, so she certainly wasn't with the Ravenclaw. He got up, closing the playbook and going up to his room. The Marauder's Map would tell him where she was. This couldn't wait.

He rushed up the stairs and into the sixth year boy's dorm, flinging his chest open and dropping the book inside. After digging through a little, he found the map. As he pulled it out, though, a noise startled him. In all his excitement, he missed the fact he wasn't alone in the room. The sound came from Ron's bed. Even with the curtains drawn, he could see quite clearly all the action. In fact, they were barely drawn at all, revealing to him Ginny lying on her back, one leg hooked over Ron's shoulder as he plowed into his little sister, who wore his cum on her face like a badge of honour.

Precisely the kind of disgusting train wreck Harry couldn't take his eyes away from, but which was clearly the reason he and Hermione avoided the two. Just leave them upstairs to shag like bunnies, to find a broom closet somewhere...he didn't even want to know what number they had done on the Room of Requirement. Sighing, he shook his head and walked out of the dorm. Still at the doorway, he unfurled it, tapped it with his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." His eyes scanned the page frantically as the ink crawled across the parchment, snapping to Hermione's name the moment it came on. The prefects' bathroom. "Mischief managed," he spat out faster than he thought possible, tapping it again as he shoved the map and wand into his robes. With nary a thought to exactly what she may be doing in the bathroom, he rushed off to see her.

Barreling down the hall, he had the password out of his mouth by the time he reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The statue stared at the boy for a moment, shook his head, and let him through.

Harry went through the doorway as the statue closed behind him and he stood in the bathroom. Suddenly, the realization hit him that maybe people who're in the bathroom are, y'know, bathing.

Well, to be fair, she wasn't really bathing at the time. She lay in the water, the bubbles thinning from being rather old, doing nothing to cover her naked body, every curve put on display. Her eyes were closed, head leaning back against the wall, visible pleasure spread across her face as she let out a continuous moan. Her fingers plunged in and out of her pussy rapidly, her palm grinding against her entrance.

It was a call to action. Suddenly, his longing for his best friend hit a fever pitch. Sexual desire washed over him as his trousers got insanely tight, his cock screaming for release, almost throbbing at the sight before him. There was no turning back now. He had to do this. His clothes fell to the floor until he was totally naked, sneaking slowly toward the bath so she didn't notice. When he hit the water, of course, her eyes flew open.

"Harry?" she shouted as her hands tried to cover her up. "What are you doing in here?"

"I had to come see you, to tell you how I feel, and when I saw you in the bath...you're beautiful, 'Mione."

"What are you talking about? How you feel?"

Harry moved a little closer, and she didn't pull away. "I think you know what I mean. And I think you feel the same way."

Hermione, still covering her breasts, shortened the gap a little more. "I don't know, Harry. You're my best friend, and I don't want things to..."

"We'll always be friend, no matter how it ends. But haven't you ever thought about being more? I have. You're smart, caring and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Finally, Hermione stopped right in front of Harry. Her hand touched his firm, athletic body, feeling his muscles as her mouth drew closer. Her hand slid down until it came upon his penis. She let out a moan just at the feeling of it; given what she saw that she wished she hadn't, he certainly had Ron's impressive length beat in every way. She melted as her hand trailed up his shaft. Her tongue pressed against Harry's lips, wetting them for him in long, intense licks before her lips met his. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, savoring the taste of her lips. Her breasts pressed against him as her wet hair was almost straight, and he had to say, he liked the look on her.

She would have loved to be there forever, kissing him. But unfortunately he had come in during her "private time", and she still had urges. Urges made no easier by his presence, naked in the bath with her, his marvelous cock so close to her...oh, she couldn't stop now. "You still owe me for barging in and interrupting me," she smiled, a strange show of deviousness for the usually squeaky-clean bookworm. She sat up on the edge of the bath, spreading her legs and beckoning Harry over. "Finish me."

"I'd have to be out of my mind not to," he smiled as he followed, his head going right for his slick, glistening prize. He had no idea what he was doing going in, but he couldn't let her down. He put his tongue to her pussy and immediately the taste of her sweet juices hit him. Almost by instinct, his hand went right to his cock and began to stroke it rapidly as his tongue explored her sensitive folds.

"Yes, right there," she moaned. Her feet stayed in the warm water but the rest of her body felt the chill air, giving her goose bumps. An odd draft blew in from somewhere, tickling her wet nipples and making her shudder. She leaned forward a little, placing her hand on Harry's head as his tongue seemed to have a knack for finding the most pleasurable spots. His free hand teased her clitoris, sometimes switching places with his tongue to give her a different experience.

Harry wanked like he never had before as her intoxicating pussy compelled him to continue, let not a drop of her juices go to waste. His hand slid along his shaft quickly, providing a new experience, as he had never thought of wanking in the bath before. Of course, that was secondary in his mind; there was Hermione Granger, legs spread before him, offering her dripping slit to him. And he was dead set on taking advantage of every second of it.

Writhing in pleasure, Hermione swore off use of her toys forever. Harry was all she needed if he was going to go at her like this; what he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in desire and affection. He was out to bring her to orgasm, and if he kept it up, that was precisely what he'd do. She could feel his finger and tongue probing in unison, reaching all the right spots inside her, making her squirm even more.

Rapidly reaching a fever pitch, Harry's actions grew more desperate and frantic. He couldn't get enough of Hermione's pussy as she thrust against his face and moaned his name, the repeated, rapid fire cries of "right there", "eat me", and "deeper" only making it more enticing. Her voice was far more attractive and sensual than he could ever remember it being, which drove his hand faster along his cock as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. Clutching to his dick as hard as possible and still wailing away, he felt his orgasm rush through him, wrapping his lips around Hermione's pussy as he stroked his cock through the whole thing, his cum quickly disappearing in the bath.

The feeling of his mouth pressed so securely over her slit was enough to send her over the top. As Harry continued to stroke himself even past his orgasm, her juices flowed. Harry's lip lock ensured not a simple drop escaped as she leaned against his shoulders and head, trying to keep herself stable as she moaned and rocked back and forth.

When finally her orgasm tapered off and her nectar's flow ceased, Harry pulled away and got up onto the edge of the bath next to her. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" he sighed, licking the last bit of Hermione's sweet liquid from his face. Both of them breathed rather heavily, Hermione leaning against his arm.

"Yes," was all she said as his hand came to stroke her face. "Oh, are you thinking we're about to wind down, Harry?"

"You're still good to go?"

"The floor. Lie on it."

Harry could only obey, moving over a little and the lying down on the kitchen floor, his back and ass against the cold tile, and Hermione crawled over to him, looking sexier than Harry thought she could ever muster. She mounted him, wasting no time as she sank down on his cock, moaning as the thick rod slid into her tight, dripping cunt. It hit all her sensitive spots just like his tongue, but all at once. Her head hung low as she took in a deep breath, placing her hands on his muscled chest for leverage as she adapted to him buried inside her and the pleasure it brought. She let out a prolonged, "Yes," as she began to move up and down.

Her head rocked back and forth as she did, her wet hair dripping onto his chest. She gave in. Harry was what she had on her mind when she was masturbating, and here she was, reliving that very fantasy. It was too good to be true, and she hoped dearly that Harry felt the same way, that a relationship could blossom between them. She wished harder than ever now, as with his cock deep inside her, she never wanted to stop this. She couldn't go back to masturbation.

"Faster," Harry moaned as her sopping wet pussy held tightly onto his cock, seeming to pull him in even as she moved up along his shaft. Her head stayed low and he saw the fire in her lust-struck eyes, her dripping hair framing her face ominously. She looked so primal, wild, and it was so unlike the uptight Hermione Granger he knew. It was a more sensual Hermione, the kind of Hermione who wanted physical sensation more than knowledge and success. Her repressed, physical-oriented side had torn through and gained control, now riding atop the Boy Who Lived and shouting obscenities Harry wasn't even totally comfortable hearing from her mouth.

Her eyes narrowed as pleasure continued to burn through her. She was in a higher state of existence now, so overcome by lust and sensation "Play with my breasts," she ordered, and he obeyed. His hands grabbed the small, protruding globes on her chest and kneaded the bathwater-soaked flesh. His fingers teased and pinched her hard nipples, getting more moans from her. Every time she got louder and more foul-mouthed, Harry felt just that much more satisfied with his skills. Somehow, his cock was turning Hermione into a bad girl, and the idea of corrupting her so thoroughly appealed greatly to him. Even if the relationship scared him, he was beginning to understand Ron and Ginny's tendency to just fuck every free minute they had.

With each particularly rough motion on Hermione's part, the two dripping lovers moved around a little bit, Harry's back rubbing against the porcelain tile as Hermione took him for a ride, using him so roughly, so passionately, making him love every second of his best friend physically objectifying him. His cold, wet ass against cold, wet tile while a beautiful woman bounced on his hard cock, her glorious pussy tight around it, her voice a cross between a cherub and a succubus screaming obscenities... What was there not to love about this situation?

"Harry, I'm going to cum!" she moaned in one of her more appropriate cries. "Cum with me. Ooh, cum in me. I want your cum so bad, Harry." She was losing her mind as Harry ran a hand through her thick, wet hair and the other continued to treat her breasts. They were lost in a swirl of pleasure, losing themselves with each other as their mutual orgasm built, boiling beneath their skin until finally she let out a piercing scream, not even pretending to be a word, and her cunt somehow constricted his cock even tighter. The intense vice gripping down on him gave him no choice and he set loose a torrent of cum directly into his best friend. She screamed, digging her nails into his chest as she remained, Harry balls-deep inside her, his cock still erupting. When finally his third spurt petered out inside her, she dismounted, sighing.

"That was fun. I feel like I can still go, though," she lamented. "It's a shame-wait, you're still hard."

Harry just nodded. "Bend over in the tub."

Hermione was far beyond the point of no return. She was going all out, and she decided to stay true to that one. She moved slowly and seductively into the bath, hitting the faucets to let in a new flood of fresh, scented bubbles into the tub. She leaned against the opposite wall, raising her behind and giving her firm ass a nice shake as Harry rushed over, wasting no time driving his cock to the hilt inside of her. Immediately he began plowing into her, slamming his dick hard each time into her dripping wet, throbbing pussy.

His hands grasped her hips and held on for dear life while he just pounded into her. She was pressed up against the wall, enjoying her turn to stay still as she moaned and screamed at Harry's relentless assault. Her pussy seemed slicker now, the addition of her orgasm's juices and his cum made her even slicker, allowing him to fuck her even harder.

She practically danced against the wall, grinding against his lap in pleasure-driven instinct. Moans punctuated with very obscene shouts and growing more unspeakable by the minute continued to spill from her lips as her friend fucked her roughly against the bathroom wall. He was ravishing her, using her as she had just used him, and reveled in it. Pure release, the raw sensation of being fucked senseless over and over by the one you love, was a blissful high for her that she never wanted to come down from. It was Friday afternoon, and she had no issues with staying in there and fucking Harry's brains out well into Monday morning so long as his cock stayed hard.

And by all intents and purposes, it likely would. He licked his lips as he watched Hermione's beautiful rump in front of him. "Lusty Hermione", in all her dirty talking, wet haired, cat-like moving, sensual frenzy, could have sexually charged a bowl of mixed vegetables with a word. Here, he had her whole body spread before him, dancing on his cock, providing his ears with many, many words, his hands allowed to roam across her skin and trace every gorgeous, slight curve, and he sincerely wondered if he would ever be satisfied while he had her around to keep him going.

"Fuck me," she devolved into repeating in a rapid stream, her voice growing higher, pleading, more frantic. Her head hung low, eyes closed, as her hands pressed tightly against the wall. His thrusts were quick and powerful, filling her all the way every time, much rougher than she was going. She could feel his cock filling her up perfectly, almost beautiful enough in its feeling to want him to go slower. Almost.

As he just fucked his friend raw, he began to get creative. He had been focusing on her ass for the better part of a few minutes, and was always curious about anal sex. He pulled out of her, sliding three fingers in to scoop up some her their combined juices.

She looked back and groaned, "What are you-ah!" She let out a surprised squeal as the fingers penetrated her ass, slowly lubricating her rear entrance. "Oh, you dirty boy."

Harry pulled the fingers out as he pressed his cock at her perky ass's entrance and grabbed her hips. Without a word, his penis slowly slid in, a long sigh leaving her lips as his huge length filled her smaller hole. When he felt rather close to bottoming out, her tight ass wrapped around his cock and not letting go, he reached around her and prodded her clitoris with his finger.

With a shudder, Hermione felt the fingers slip into her just as he began to pull his cock out. Slowly he thrust in and out of her ass while his fingers worked with all the frantic passion his cock had previously. He refused to let her fall from her high, and she hadn't lost much in between penetrations. "Fuck my slutty little ass hard," she moaned, backing against him a little, trying to get him to move faster. She had toys up there before, and it wasn't exactly the first real dick she had up there, so dammit, she wanted him to ravage her. In the heat of the moment wasn't the time to start being gentle.

Couldn't refuse, could he? He picked up steam rather quickly, pounding her ass as hard as he could muster, losing himself in a deluge of wonderful emotions as he felt his next climax near; judging by how wet and frantic Hermione was getting, so was she. He played with her pussy as well as he could as his cock twitched inside her ass.

Hermione screamed as his warm, thick load filled her ass, appropriately soaking his hand in her juices as her third orgasm shook her. She shook quite literally as well, overcome by pleasure as she repeated Harry's name. She turned around and was quite surprised to see he was still going, still fucking her raw. She wondered what he was up to until she felt another spurt in her ass. And another. With seemingly superhuman stamina he kept up the assault on her ass, shooting a total of five times in there within a short time.

At least for the moment, they were both spent. Harry pulled out of her and sat on the edge of the bath next to her. He gave the faucets a quick run to top off the bubbles and foam in the water as Hermione snuggled up next to him, her finger tracing along the muscles on his chest.

"You were right, Harry," she sighed. "I've had small crushes on Ron for a while, but after the Ginny thing, I couldn't look at him. But there were you. And the moment I started seeing you as a boy, not just as a friend. And then I realized how great you are, and...I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. "How about we just lie here and cuddle a bit before we go again?"

"I'd like that." She closed her eyes and wondered why she bothered with Ron when the better choice seemed to be right in front of her. 


End file.
